Story 1 (Earth-2702)
The Anthill is a story within Earth-2702, it puts two characters together against a common menace on an Imperial colony, hence serving as an origin story for a group that will be followed later. Cast Story In the vacuum of space eerily floats a ship, erring with no clear goal, where inside remain two people who, at first glance, do not seem to share anything—nor species, nor sex—but they are meditating within a void seemingly undomitable... Until a resonating sound-signal breaks the silence between the individuals and the universe; a distress call, something well-known to them, but, presumably not in such a remote part of space. They open their eyes. Look at each other once more before moving on to their task. :The man sees the woman's burning red eyes fade and settle into a calmer quinacridone violet as the bluish colour of her rugged skin highlights her face's long, smooth curves, across which her glazing and voluminous purple hair surf ontowards her tall, filiform, body. :The woman sees the man's greenish ring stand out against his amber iris, surrounding the deep, impenetrable darkness of his pupil, such as itself is surrounded by his similarly concolorous skin, from his dainty features to his clothing, as black as his sizzling short hair. They stand up and continue in confusion: : - “I wasn't expecting a call so far away from all known civilization...” Says she. : - “No idea here either.” He picks up the call. : - “Now that I think about it, I didn't tell mama where I was headed.” He chortles before hearing a cry for help. :''I am a colonist of the Nèwèr Empire... Things... have gone terribly wrong, we are faced with an uprising and... They destroyed our lab... Something left, we need to retrieve... It killed us, if no one hears we will have to retreat... Help us... Retrace our coordinates... from this feed, pleas--'' An interference then cuts the message, leaving now enough time for the two of them to decide what to do. : - “That looks grave,” says she again, legitimately concerned about what she's heard. : - “Yeah, I don't know, should we...?” : - “Help them? Yes, I think so.” : - “Good. Though I'm confused, I've never heard of this 'newer' empire.” : - “Do you have the coordinates?” : - “Yes.” : - “Then let us be sure!” She activates the superluminal velocity drive of the spaceship, and takes the commands. : - “Heh, you weren't kidding when you were talking about adventure.” As they both put their harness on, they activate the engine and other components and proceed to travel in a matter of minutes towards their destination, encountering numerous new asters across the route; alas there was not much time for dawdling in awe, for when they arrived near the colony, they were greeted by a sphere of debris, indeed all contact with the outer space had been plundered or destroyed. What they saw, entering the atmosphere, wasn't any more welcoming. Notes and References Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Earth-2702